


Happy Halloween

by Ninjapirate101



Series: Life at the Gibbs-DiNozzo House [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Fluff, Halloween, Implied M!preg, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: Celebrate the day of Halloween with the Gibbs-DiNozzo family. Established Relationship. Kid!Fic. Implied M!Preg. Based off of “Trick or Treat” from my Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge. Happy Halloween everyone!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Gibbs/DiNozzo slash. Established pairing.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

**Happy Halloween**

“Jackson! Come back here! You forgot your fangs.” Anthony DiNozzo called out from the porch as the rambunctious 2-year-old flew across the yawn in a swirl of black. Tony looked on fondly as Jethro scooped up their kid and brought the squirming child to him.

“Open up, you can’t be the vicious vampire that you are without your fangs, now can ya?” Jackson shook his head, dark hair going everywhere. It took a good hour to paint the widow’s peak on the fussy child and Tony knew he would have to re-paint it by the time they went trick or treating.

“’Fank you momma.” The smile child beamed up at Tony, words muffled, the fake plastic teeth in plain sight.

“I haven’t caught your daddy teaching you to call me that, but when I do…” Tony sent a playful glare over to the man who was earnestly trying to look innocent. It didn’t seem to work when a snort of laughter escaped.

“Have fun my little vampire.” Tony kissed the boy’s cheek who giggled and squirmed to get down from Jethro’s arms. 

“And you Jethro…have fun with Jeanette. Maybe Abby will go easy on you and not give her kid Caff-pow before the party.” Jethro sobered up when he heard the child’s name. He loved all the kids but Jeanette was a handful, even without the caffeine in her system. At only 8 years old, she was known to destroy anything, everything and anyone in her path.

“Be safe and have fun.” Tony placed a kiss on his husband’s lips, parting when they heard another giggle and then an exaggerated “ _Ewwww”_ from their son.    

“Come on, little man. Time to go visit Uncle Tim and Auntie Delilah.” Jethro sedately walked after the thrilled child, who bolted to the car, making his cape flap in the wind.

“Jackson don’t bite anyone; those fangs aren’t real!” Tony shouted in panic as he watched Jethro just barely dodge an attempt at being ‘changed’. Jethro buckled Jackson into the car seat and drove off with a wave to Tony.    

Jethro was going to take Jackson to Tim and Delilah’s Halloween party. It would end before noon; the party was mainly for the kids to release some of their excitement. They had thrown the annual party for years; their kids being 12, 10 and 7 and one on the way. Before Jackson, Tony and Jethro would make an appearance, with candy, and would compliment all the little princesses, zombies and animals. Now, they had their own bundle of joy to look after and usually they would go together, but Tony needed to do some last minute shopping before everyone was out of stock.

After dodging traffic, fighting an older lady over the last bag of mixed Hershey’s chocolate at the grocery store and picking up a small bottle of fake blood, Tony was ready to go home. He still needed to put the blood on their torn shirts to finish off their costumes, victims of the noble vampire Jackson. He hoped Jethro was having a much better time than he was.

Jethro wanted to go home, but one look at the blinding smile on Jackson’s face and he knew he was stuck there. He still couldn’t believe he had a son, he looked just like Tony in the hair and face, but he had his blue eyes. Jethro went to the snack table where Abby and her husband, Shawn, sat with Tim and Delilah. He almost got tackled as one of the kids, dressed in orange, ran through his legs, he caught his balance using the table and sat down nearby.

“Finn McGee! What did I tell you about running in the house!” Tim McGee reprimanded the sandy blonde 10-year-old, dressed as Nemo, who slowed down to a fast walk with a mumbled “Sorry”. The house was filled with kids as the adults talked about work and their plans for later in the evening. He wasn’t much of a talker and his family knew that; so, he was content to just listen as Delilah asked Abby if she and Shawn had plans for any more kids while Tim put his hand on her pregnant belly.

Abby laughed. “No, one is enough, thank you! My hands are full with Jeanette.” The girl dressed as little red riding hood heard her name, stopped trying to stake Dracula.

“Did you need something mommy?” Jeanette, with wide green eyes trying to look innocent as she still held onto Jackson’s cape, turned to Abby.

“Jean, release Jackson, you know he’s still too young for your kind of roughhousing. Go play with Anakin, he’s a wolf, it’ll be adorable.” Abby nodded her head to the 7-year-old who was playing with Cinderella.

“But Aunt Abby, I am werewolf not woof!” Anakin pouted, lowering his head, as his furry ears drooped down. Abby picked up the sad werewolf and tickled him under his chin.

“That you are, and a scary werewolf at that!” Anakin laughed as Abby continued to tickle her nephew.

“Emily! Save me!” Anakin shrieked when the onslaught continued. The 12-year-old princess came to her wolf’s rescue and with Jeanette and Finn jumped on Abby and tickled back.

Jethro looked on the excitement, picking up Jackson, who looked like he wanted to play to, but was still too small for that kind of roughhousing. He watched as Finn grabbed Abby’s side and Shawn went to his wife’s aid, attacking the kids with more tickles, picking one up at a time and tossing them in the air, catching them easily. The shrieks of laughter and surprise would have pierced ears if the parents weren’t already used to it.

Tim and Delilah got the food ready to be served as Jethro dodged Jackson’s biting. He was in the last stages of teething, his molars coming in and Jackson wanted to bite everything. One of the things that drew him to Dracula was the biting. So, Jethro easily redirected the biting with ease, having gone through this with Kelly once before. Soon smells from the warmed kitchen started to draw hungry stomachs and bouncing kids.                  

Lunch was served and the kids settled down to eat. Parents dishing out food and helping their children before grabbing their own plates. The drinks were non-alcoholic as they had to drive and then stay alert during trick-or-treating. The eating soon became a slight food fight, but was quickly nipped in the bud. After food was put away, thanks have been said and goodie bags given out, Jethro and Jackson were finally on their way home.

“How was your morning Tony?” Jethro asked as he slathered some blood on his neck and messed up his hair.

“Oh I think it went well, fought an older lady, I won and she flipped me off. That was about the most exciting other than some jack-guy not looking where he was walking and almost getting hit by me. What about you?” Tony complained as he worked on re-painting his son’s widow peak. When he remembered that there were small ears listening, he cut off his cussing.

Jethro laughed. “Sounds like you had a hectic day, all I did was sit around and eat hot, wonderful food.” He wasn’t going to tell Tony that Jeanette and Finn had almost gotten away with painting his nails or that Jackson and Anakin had bitten each other. No way in hell. He listened as Tony grumbled about only getting to eat leftovers, and that he should have brought home some of Tim and Delilah’s amazing cooking. Jethro only nudged his head at the fridge and Tony had a smile on his face that rivaled Jackson’s.

“Yes! Thank you! You’re the best husband ever!” Tony stopped the painting and planted a kiss on Jethro, quickly turning around to finish getting the paint perfect.

“I know of a way you can thank me later…” Jethro teased, his hand resting on the back of Tony’s neck.

“Hey, not in front of the little vampire.” Tony joked, leaning into the warm touch.    

Jackson didn’t understand what his momma and daddy was talkin’ bout, but that was okay. He couldn’t wait to go trick treating. Momma had to repaint his forehead again, saying that it needed to be fixed. He tried to sit still, but he wanted to show off his vampire costume, getting candy as praise! Jackson started to bounce in place, he really wanted to go! 

“Come on, let’s get this show on the road. He looks fine Tony, you did good.” Jethro took Jackson and Tony’s hand, as they wandered down the street, going to the lit houses that promised candy or treats.

The house in Alexandria was dimly lit, jack-o-lanterns candle flame burnt out and ghouls and goblins no longer walked the streets. Halloween was a busy day for the small family, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jethro and Tony relaxed on the couch, their little burden resting in their laps. Jackson, after the day of excitement, was tuckered out, a small bag of Halloween goodies clutched to his chest. Jethro looked away from the Charlie Brown’s Halloween special that they were watching and ruffled his dark hair.

“Hey, Tony…I was thinking.” Tony hummed to let Jethro he was listening focused on the children’s cartoon. Jethro smirked knowing he was going to catch Tony off guard. 

“I think we should have another one.” Tony’s eyes grew wide in surprise; he wasn’t expecting Jethro to say that. Jackson was a handful already!

Jethro smiled. “I mean after he gets out of diapers.” He started to massage the stiffness from his husband’s back and arms.   

Tony relaxed under Jethro’s touch. “God! Don’t scare me like that!” Tony blurted out, comforting Jackson from the jolt, as the small boy nuzzled in deeper in their laps.

“You think we should put him to bed? He’s had a long day; we can always re-watch the movie tomorrow.” Tony gently lifted the sleeping child, carrying him securely in his arms. Jethro knew Tony only said that because he actually wanted to watch the movie and he laughed, earning a glare from Tony.

His laugh woke Jackson up the rest of the way, his small fists rubbing his eyes, looking around for his bag of candy.

“Your candy’s safe and put away sweetie, you can have more tomorrow. Right now, it’s time for bed.” Tony cuddled into his son garnering a sleepy laugh.

“But what ‘bout Charwie Bown” The muffled voice told Jethro that his son was just trying to stall.

“We can watch it tomorrow bud.” Jethro pulled the blankets down and waited for Tony to put Jackson down. They watched as he nestled deep into the bed, cuddling the soft pumpkin plushie that he had wanted from the store. Jethro covered the now sleeping boy, exhausted from running around and playing all day.         

The two parents gazed at their wonderful child, the warm glow of the night light illuminating his sleeping face. They couldn’t have asked for a more perfect son.

“Maybe we should start trying now. I mean Jackson’s basically potty-trained.” Tony’s voice was low, filled with lust, his hand massaging Jethro’s chest and ghosting over his ass. Jethro turned off the hall light and closed Jackson’s door halfway. They started to step towards their own bedroom when Jethro threw Tony against the wall.   

Tony watched as Jethro’s eyes darkened and shivered when he saw the seductive smirk creep slowly over his face. “I’m liking your idea, _mommy_.” He pulled Tony in close, chest’s touching, and kissed him long and hard. His hands held Tony’s cheeks and his knee pinned Tony securely to the wall, trapping him. Needing oxygen, they pulled away, foreheads close together, panting for breath.

 _“I knew it was you.”_ Tony hissed, lunging at Jethro and kissing him with force and surprising the other man. Tony taking advantage of catching Jethro off guard was able to flip their positions and pin Jethro to the wall. It was his turn to smirk and he deepened the kiss, feeling Jethro’s dick twitch against his leg. He moved his lips from Jethro’s mouth and kissed up his neck, ending up at his ear and he bit down, nibbling gently, and then let go.

Jethro could feel the victorious smirk against his neck and his head fell back against the wall when he heard Tony’s voice, hot breath against his ear.

“Now _who’s_ the mommy?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Stay safe out there~


End file.
